Jack Frost and The Spirits
by 4mnet.cabangal
Summary: Jack has managed to be a Guardian for the last more than 4 years. But he still wanted to find some more adventure and answers to the questions that riddle him.The Guardians understood him and let him go out to the world freely. Unexpectedly, he is about to find those answers with the Seasonal Elementals, The Spirits.


PROLOGUE

"It was Christmas Eve. It's been more than 4 years since I've become a Guardian. I was at North's place and the others were preparing for Christmas. North was busy scheduling his deliveries of presents to the world. While me, Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund set North's place for Christmas Day when he arrives home. Sandy had made the Christmas lights even brighter. Buggymund had the presents well arranged under the tall Christmas tree. Me and Tooth also had business, we hanged the decorations on the walls. We all did a good as the Yetis and elves on preparing the food.

Later then, It was 1:30 a.m. and North just arrived tired yet still happy. He went inside through the Toy Factory and noticed there was silence. Then he just opened the door to the Living Room then he was surprised. We gave him a warm welcome and greeted him Merry Christmas. He was laughing with joy. Then we had dinner at the table. There was Roasted Chicken, Vegetable Salad, sweet Fruit Cake and some fruit juices. It was a festive dinner. We had chatters about what happened throughout the year. We were like mimes who can talk. After the dinner, we have cleaned the place and made sure we all was at place.

Then, we had some time for ourselves. I went out in the veranda to be alone. I thought over the 4 years I've been a Guardian, I still felt incompleteness. I looked at the Moon and asked him. I asked what is this bothering even I have been known and believed to the children. As usual, it didn't answered. I kept my head looking at the Moon. Sooner, North came by my side and talked why am I lonely. I said that I felt I have many questions in my mind and heart. North understood and asked if what would I do then. I said maybe I need to explore the world to find the answers myself. He smiled and said that I have their presence always in my heart so as they. He said that whatever the Jack Frost they've known have learned, he will still and always be Jack Frost...

Then I lifted my staff and said farewell to North. Then I flew up higher, and higher. And that was the start of my new journey..."

-Jack Frost

PART 1: Begin Again

It was five years since Jack had been in action with the Guardians. He spent time with them and was happy. But he chose to explore the world on his own.

He then went to Manhattan. He was flying on the skyline while looking down then landed on a traffic light post. He looked for fun. He saw a couple long far, who had problem in carrying the grocery items. He went up close and make the man trip and slip on the thin sheet of ice Jack made. The grocery items flew in the wife was alerted then caught all at the same time. Jack laughed his heart out when the woman stepped on a banana peel and tumbled but the groceries were in place.

He jumped out in joy and flew with the wind. He felt like he was the happiest man alive. He swung and rolled in the gustiness of the wind. But then, he lost control of his body that went to making spin in circles very fast. Jack had to get out and find somewhere to stay put. Freezing little of the wind made it slow down and then he went out. He slowly flew down to a park nearby.

As his feet touched the ground, he felt the warmth of the sun's rays on the ground. It was an ecstasy that made him walk more around this unknown place. The park seemed to look like a garden. It had a lot of plants and flowers that were arranged like an art masterpiece. He saw a concrete bench and sat on it. He rested his feet and thought of the recent moments he had. He was panting but he still managed to whoop for a laugh.

His laughter suddenly descended when he heard a voice. "Jack... Jack... Jack Frost?". He thought that maybe it was only his head getting into him. But alas, the voice was heard again. "You really do like to have fun Frost, do you?". He turned his head and saw a lady in an oriental dress and held two _katanas_ (Asian medium sized sword) that were crossed against one another. "Who are you? Why do you know my name? Please don't think-" , Jack said but the lady forged onto him and her swords were blocked by his staff. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you Jack but I'm here to warn you. Don't mess with spring this season. I mean it. Don't mess with a Spirit", she said aggressively. "Spirit? What Spirit? I don't know what you're talking about but I'm not going to mess anything. I'm just having fun. That's all.", Jack answered.

The lady then took her swords off and sheath them back in. She then laughed sophisticatedly. "My, did not The Man and The Moon told you about the Season Spirits? Ha! Then you must know more bout me then", the lady said. Jack held his staff down and listened to the lady.

PART 2: What to believe

The lady sat on the concrete bench and talked about herself. "Well, I have to tell you first who I am. Have a seat." , she offered as Jack sat on the bench. "Spirits are chosen by The Man and The Moon like you Guardians. But the difference is that Guardians do tasks mostly for children while us ,Spirits, we take over people of all ages. We are assigned to designated Seasons; Spring, Summer, Autumn( Fall), and Winter. You may think that you are a Spirit of Winter but alas, the Winter Spirit was chosen 360 years ago while you are 305 years in this world. But an incident happened when The Man and The Moon was about to choose the Autumn Spirit, The Winter Spirit had vanished. Many say he was dead but The Man and The Moon said that the said Spirit was locked in the Underworld. That is where all mischievous or unruly elementals were to be prisoned or worse, to be exiled. The Man and The Moon said that the Winter Spirit is still alive but they shouldn't risk to rescue The Winter Spirit in chances of a great rampage of unruly elementals. So till then, we have our watch on you. By the way, I was once Laurice Springer, but now I am Flora, the Spring Spirit.". Jack was nodding his head as if he was impressed.

He looked at her again and analyzed her physical features. She had long, black hair with pale green eyes. She also had semi-pouted rosy pink lips. She was just as tall as Jack. " I feel you look familiar. I think I saw you somewhere.", Jack said. "You must be mistaken maybe that was one of my descendants from my relatives. Many of my female descendants look almost like me.", she answered. He nodded agreeing to her statement. "What if a season was not executed well? I mean, if something not good-" ."Then we will be judged by The Man and The Moon if we are worthy to continue or to be exiled." , she answered his unfinished question.

Jack was confused. Not because of Flora's identity, but of the part where she says he's not the Winter Spirit. "How can that be? I was chosen to be the Winter Spirit and nobody else. But if that's true, then what am I?", he asked. Flora had her mind set and answered leaving doubt, " I don't know. The Man and The Moon said that the Spirit was chosen to be The Winter Spirit but then was vanished...They say that you wore chosen in that man's behalf. That's it . I have nothing more to say. Forgive me, Jack.". Later, she invited Jack to hang along with her since he had nothing else to go. "Well, I might be a nice companion. You know what I mean." , he said. She insisted that she trusts him and so they flew in the air and went to her friend, Stella, The Summer Spirit.

PART 3:Where is the Love

Flora lifted by a layer of green leaves under her feet and Jack flying swiftly in the air were going to Bali, Indonesia. They were about to meet Stella. Stella had golden yellow, medium long wavy hair with mild blue eyes. She has wings like ones of a dragon fly.

Both Flora and Jack slowly descended into the white sand of a beach. He asked if its okay that he was going along with Flora. "Is it okay? I mean- I just met you, and you just met me so isn't that awkward?". She smiled. "It is okay. Don't mind her, that's all. Just keep in touch when she asks something, okay?". As they got nearer to Stella who was sitting in a Hut Bar trying to order some beverage, Jack noticed a man up on his back who he felt to hold him. He lifted his staff and pointed at the man. "Whoa, whoa! Can't we talk? We don't know each other yet.", yelped the man. Jack held his staff back and asked."Who are you? Are you-"."Jack! Don't ! He's with us . He's the Spirit of Autumn. Ronald Falls.", Flora said. Then Stella looked at Jack. "Well, what a handsome and brave man you've brought, Flora. So this is the Jack Frost?", Stella asked. Jack was flattered and he replied, "Thank you for knowing early. Well, I want to ask where are your wings?"."I hid them. Not literally but they're beneath my skin. They only appear when I want to fly.", she answered. They had a good conversation. They talked about how are the Guardians and in exchange how are the Spirits doing. But then, Ronald had interrupted them by saying farewell. "I must go now, I have to check if Autumn is still well in Canada nowadays. Farewell", he left with dried maple leaves that covered him then he vanished. "What's up to him? He's been like that even since Will was lost.", Stella stated that made Flora changed her mood suddenly. "Don't open about Will again please. You know what I mean.", Flora said then left to go to shore.

"What's with her and who's this ...Will?", Jack asked. Stella nodded and answered,"Will or known as William Schuck was Flora's best friend, or more. They were friends almost all their lives till one day Will asked to leave for a trip but the night before his departure, he vanished."."Vanished? As in like what, no trace?"."Yes, there was no trace of him everywhere in town that time. Even Flora lost hope and went a little lonely. Though she's a Spirit now, she had no signs of Will, ever. Maybe that's why she doesn't want to talk about him.".

Jack felt sorry for Flora. He then went out and saw her on the sand looking up in the sky. He came near her and went slightly behind her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for you.", he said. She smiled. "Thank you. I'm okay it's just that he was the only person who knew me and cared for me. That's...why...", she said while her eyes became watery. Jack rubbed her back gently trying to comfort her. "Jack, can I ask you a favor? Can you- I mean, Can I hug you tight? Please?." she asked. Jack did not hesitate and hugged her tight. He felt there were butterflies in his stomach.

PART 4: Deceived feeling

Jack was feeling a little nervous. He thought that Flora just needed comfort. But he had doubts in his mind and heart. He took Flora's sorrow seriously. He felt like he was crying too. "Jack, this girl is loving someone. And you're not that guy. Don't be like this just keep calm. You only care for her, and you don't love her... !", he thought. Suddenly Flora loosen her arms from Jack and wiped her tears and sniffled accidentally on Jack's jacket. He was a little disgusted but then managed to smile at her. "I'm sorry, I bothered you. I just can't share my feelings. I can't let it out.", Flora said. "Yeah, um, ha... Are y-y-you alright now? I mean- um, are y-y-y-you feeling any b-b-b-better?,", Jack asked nervously. Flora smiled. "Well, I am better. I think you're unwell. You sound awful.", she said. Jack just smiled to her.

Later then, Stella called them to come in her place. As they entered her simple, tropical, 2 floored home, Stella was yelling at them in a comedic way. "Why- What happened to you two out there? Well, is Little Ms. In Love okay now?". Flora smiled as Jack also did. Moments later, Jack had made fun out the girls when he started to prank them with his snowballs. Unfortunately, for Jack, Stella melted his snowballs before it could reach her. He kept on throwing at them till he bumped into Flora. They fell hard. Jack tried to stand but before he did, he met Flora's eyes and stared at her. He felt that Flora was looking right into his soul. Stella cut their eye contact by tagging Jack. Jack simply smiled while Flora giggled. Suddenly, Jack went out to be alone. Stella was about to go to him but Flora insisted that Jack needs to be alone.

He stood near a window that showed him The Moon. "Moon, now you make it more complicated. For the first time, I've felt something...Not sorrow, or happiness... But it's ...it's love.. And it's for the wrong time. She loves someone else. Someone who she wanted so badly. Moon. just make me help her in revealing the truth about me. I just can't tell it to her"."Can't tell what to who? Tell me, Jack.", Flora interrupts him all of a sudden. "No-n-n-n-no, it's someone you don't know. Flora-I", Jack panicked. He was hesitating to say what he just wished from The Moon. He wanted spit it out but it just became utters. Flora approached him and laid a finger on his lips. "Hush, Jack. It's okay. I know you don't want to tell me about that. It's personal. I see. I trust you.", she said as she smiles. Jack heard his heart pounding fast but then went calm and acted normal again.

PART 5: Unfortunate Events

Jack went to sleep after that moment. Yet Jack can't knock himself to sleep. He couldn't help himself try to go to Flora's room and say it to her. But he thought of what she'd think of him. "Damn! Why does this happen? I mean, we just met a day ago. I knew a bit of her and felt sorry then had this?! Uh! I better get this out of my head or I'll be in paranoia!", he thought. He slept whole night so as the two girls. Then, the sun rose. It was wakey-wakey time for Mr. Frost. So Stella volunteered to go in but Flora mocked her. "Stella, he's a man. You know the difference of a man and a lady when it comes to their rooms, eh? You might see something-"."Alright! Alright! You win. You go in if he doesn't wake up in 30 minutes, okay? I'm going out.", Stella says after countering an annoying statement from Flora.

While in his room, Jack was still asleep but not in peace. He had something in his dream. "No!...You can't kill me ... I may not beat you but I know someone will. "."Flora, no!... I wanted to say this a long time ago... But I-I-"."Jack! Will! No! I can't choose... I love Will but Jack is a lot to me... Please! No!". Jack woke up. He saw a blurry faced man who said was ready to die while he was about to tell Flora his feelings. He even saw Flora crying her heart out which to choose between Jack or her love, Will. He knew it was a dream. But he thought it meant something bad is going to happen. Suddenly, Flora opened the door and asked for him to go out. "Jack, something's wrong outside. Please, hurry!", Flora said then she ran out.

He did not hesitate and ran outside to see it himself. Outside, they saw the sky had got dark in a way that there was no rain that day. The clouds went dark brown and lightning was heard. Then Stella asked for help in checking out what is happening above in the clouds. The three flew into the clouds. They gradually saw a image coming out from the clouds.

It was a dark figure that had flaming eyes. It turned and threw fire at them. They countered him with each of their powers. Jack threw Ice Crystals but he can't make a good hit. Flora summoned vines from her body to wrap the nemesis but it happened to be burnt before getting any nearer to it. Lastly, Stella was a match for this villain. She threw rays of fire at it. The figure was hit but it countered a huge fire ball going for Stella. Stella never saw the fire ball but Jack went in it's way that hit him instead. He lost consciousness and slowly fall from the sky.

PART 6: Brave heart

Flora flew down swiftly just enough for her to catch up with Jack. She didn't thought she may lose control but she risked it. "Jack, I'm coming for you.!", she yelled. It was only 30 meters left and Jack will submerge into the ocean. Flora was drawing nearer and nearer to Jack yet can't get his grip. They were getting nearer to the water when it was about five meters left and Flora caught Jack and flew towards shore. As they reached shore, Stella just landed just beside them.

"What was that? i never seen that kind of elemental for my life!", Flora shouted. Stella shook her head and replied,"Me either! It went away just when Jack fell. I think the weather's getting back to normal. We better let him rest inside.". As they went in, Jack was still unconscious. Flora was worried. She gave a vial of medicine to Jack ."Could that help him?", asked Stella. "Maybe, it helps make your vital signs normal. I hope it works on Jack"., Flora said.

They waited till the next for Jack to wake up. Flora was outside, standing near the shore. She held a flaring flower that was glowing yellow in color. "Guardians, I know Jack has said his farewell for his journey, but please he is in need of you! He is weak. Please! Whoever is there, respond to my signal.!", she shouted. Then she threw the flower up to the skies as it reached very high, It blew like a firework, then it spreads its glowing light to the Guardians. Flora hoped for anyone to come fast. They waited for an hour and the wait was worth it.

North brought the other guardians by his sleigh. As they landed, they rushed inside. They saw Jack lying on a bed, unconscious. "Why- He's weak alright and pale.", said Bunnymund in an Australian accent. "How did this happened?", Tooth asked. "There was unknown figure in the skies that made the weather turn some sort of irregular. It had lightning. We went up and checked for what it was. The figure attacked us without warning. I had him have a hit but it countered my attack that went up to me. But he bravely stood up and shielded me from the attack. Till now, I feel so regretted. Uh!... I hate myself!", Stella said with her face broken. North came near her and comforted her. "Dear child, I know what you feel. But Jack did what he had to do. That's one other thing why he became a Guardian, he had a brave heart.", North said.

PART 7: Friends

Stella cried. She blames herself for Jack's condition. Flora was questioned by Tooth and Bunnymund. "Why did Jack had this in the first place? You lured him didn't you? Tell us the truth.", said Tooth. " I don't know, but we just met in a garden. My season has started. I knew that he may mess some things.", Flora replied. Tooth was not impressed. "Oh? Really? Just met? I don't believe you. What's your motive, huh? Are you an ally? I feel like you're nothing but-"."Hold it, Tooth. She also cares for Jack. She even wanted him to be well as soon as possible. If she wanted Jack to get hurt, they would left him dead. Ain't that right?", Bunnymund interrupted.

Moments later, Jack was gaining consciousness. He felt sick but still managed to talk."O h, it's you guys. I thought I can't make it.", he said. "Oh, Jack you made us nervous there, you know? All of us got worried here.", Bunnymund said. "Forgive me, Jack. I let you in that mess. Now, you're-oh...", Stella says while her tears dropped. "Hush now, please. you may think it's your fault but it's not. So please, no one's blaming you. Okay?", North comforted. Flora went near Jack and checked him. "You feel good now? It was a great impact back there. You should-"."Flora, I ne-ne-ne-need you. I n-n-n-n-need you. P-p-p-p-please.", Jack pulled her arm making her closer to him. The others left the room and leaved the two alone.

"What is it Jack? Tell me. Please.", Flora pleeded. "Flora, I have been living in this world for more than 300 years. I never felt this. I still have doubts in my heart. I don't know.", Jack said. Flora rubbed his foreheand gently and said, " Jack we were meant for some purpose we don't know. Just rest and leave everything to us. I care for you, Jack. So do they.". Jack looked her in her eyes and whispered the most precious words he may say to her, "I love you, Flora.". Flora didn't heard him but what was important, he said it to her.

As Flora let Jack go to sleep, she went out to tell the ohers his condition. "He's fine my dear friends. He just has some sort of confusion in himself that we shouldn't interfere."."Thank heavens! I feel he must have the questions in his mind and heart to be answered.", Tooth said. "Wow.", Stella spoke. "What are you wowing at? There's nothing wonderful here?", Bunnymund said. "It's just that, Jack is so lucky. He has the greatest treasure to have. Friends.", Stella replied. The Guardians smiled at each other then rubbed each others hand.

PART 8: One Step Closer

It has been stressful that day. All the Guardians left to do their duties. North gave Flora some thing. "What is this North?", she asked. "It is a special candle. When you light it up, you can call us anytime and in contact.", North answered. The Guardians say their farewell to Flora and left in a glimpse. Flora had wondered. She has now more friends that care and trust her, yet she still longs for Will. She went out to the shore and sat on the sand. She felt the sand with her hands. She thought of singing a song she once sang with Will, when he was still with him.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

(She then visualizes a flashback where Will was singing along .)

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Tears dripped from her eyes. She can't deny that she loves him so much. "Will, where are you? If you're alive or even with me. Can you give me a sign?...P-p-p-please?...", she said sadly. Flora grasped some sand in her hand. Suddenly, there was writings on the sand. It said, "I'm here. I've always been. I just never had the chance.". She was afraid at first but then she crawled nearer and it began to write again."It's me, Laurice. I just can't be long to talk. I maybe caught by an elemental and I will totally vanish. I promise.". Then the writings were erased by a strong wind that made the sand blank again. She tried to trace any steps but none were recovered. She felt bad but she had hope. She knew it was Will and she will wait as he said.

Back in the house, Jack laid down with his head gently raised on a pillow. He tried to stand up and take a walk. He succeeded. Then he walks through the living room. Then all of a sudden, Jack noticed a blurry figure passed by very quick. He held his staff and was ready. He thought it may have been the attacker earlier. He slowly stepped back and forth and saw no signs. He then went to the mirror to check if he's in good shape. As he went to the mirror, he had some narcisstic look and smiled. Later then, He saw a pebble on the floor. He picked it up and look at it. He never noticed his reflection suddenly changed. He saw a man, a bit taller than him, black haired and had gray-blue eyes. Jack pointed his staff at the mirror. "Who are you?What do you want from me? Speak.".The apparition in the mirror spoke. "Relax, my friend. Your Laurice's friend right?". Jack was surprised to hear the apparition saying Flora's real name."How do you know her? Wait- Answer me first! Who and what are you?", Jack asked. "Well, I'm Wimpy Willy. Also known as Will. Forgive me. Ha, my introduction seemed, awkward...", the apparition replied. Jack was in shock. He finally met Flora's greatest love, Will. He looked him in the eye. "Okay, so you're Will, Huh, I thought you're gone. You know Flora has changed a bit. And-"."Oh-oh-oh. Jack Frost. You want her to be yours?! Ha! Even you'll give the world to her, your not the one who owned her heart!", the apparition yelled. Jack was intimidated by Will's words. He can't answer anything back. He knew he could never have her heart. He may have been only one step closer to tell her but didn't have the guts to say those four words aloud in front of her, "I LOVE YOU, FLORA".

PART 9: Unwritten

"So, now you've got your head upright? No offense. I'm just plain frank to people except for Laurice", Will said. Jack had his lips tightened. He thought that he can't be anyone more than Will when it comes to Flora. "I know. I never had felt this back then, I mean ever... It's my first time forgive me...", he said sadly. Will sighed and simply scratched a finger on his head. "Ok

ay, I'm sorry for being kind of rude. But I also feel like you do. It's just that, you know, I'm the one in her heart and mind...", Will said. "Yeah... That's lucky of you... I also want to take this feeling out of me... It's just-I can't-I mean-I-", Jack replied utterly. His face turned gray. He felt like he was torn apart. He knew this would end like this. "Jack, I know you. You would do everything that wouldn't hurt her. Like me. You only want her to be happy. Cheer up", Will said. Jack looked him in the yes and smiled. He knew that he could love Flora as a friend.

"That's also a reason why I vanished..", Will suddenly said. "What do you mean? In what way?", Jack asked. "Well, it's like this. I confessed my feelings for Flora even before I was proclaimed athe Autumn Spirit."."What?! You're the Autumn Spirit?! Well, who's Ronald Falls?.. How can that be?!". "I know you're in shock. But that's the truth, I was supposed to be the Autumn Spirit when Ronald dealt with an evil elemental. He was jealous of me. He had feelings for Flora but then he knew that she had feelings for me and not for him. By the time he knew that I have the mutual feeling for her, he crossed the line. He once read about elementals that can give your wishes with a deadly price. In exchange of his wish, he must give a mortal soul to be thrown in the Dark Pit. The place where unruly elementals are imprisoned. I had many bad experiences in there but at least I managed how to survive. I thought that someday someone can give way to me to go back in the world. And that's-you, Jack".

Jack can't believe that he heard those words from Will. "How can I be- I mean, the one that gave way to you? What do you mean by that?", he asked. "Since you came, Ronald felt competition between you and him for Flora. He was securing that Flora's his and not your's. While I think he tried to fool the Man and The Moon but he forgot one thing.", Will said." Then what's the thing he forgot?", Jack asked. " He thought my name was listed in the Dark Pit List. Instead, his name was there. He was fooled by the elemental he dealt with.", Will answered. "So that means, you're okay. Your name is unwritten in that list which makes you good to go, right?", Jack answered. "Yeah. You really do have some sense.", said Will. Now everything's clear.

PART 10: Payback

"Now, Jack, you should help me in telling her. Please.", Will pleaded. Jack rubbed his chin and moved his lips. "Okay. Okay, okay,okay, okay. I can help you but she may not believe in me. You know, she'd think I'm nuts!", Jack said. "Oh come on, Jack! I'm begging you. I can't do this without you. I tried it with Stella but she does see me. Please..."."Okay. Fine. I'm going to coordinate. You happy now?", Jack answered. Then they got along. They had to make Flora look after themselves and belieeve in what they say to her.

The next day, Flora was about to leave out for her season check in Manhattan when Jack stopped her. "Um-Flo-Fl-Flora, You need to um-um-ah stay. Right. You need to stay. ", Jack uttered. "Oh come on , Jack. What is it this time?", she asked. He then pulled her arm with no more further adieu. They went in and came in front of the mirror. "Now what? You better have a good explanation for-...this". Flora stopped in talking when she saw Will in the mirror. She paused for a moment then laid a hand on the mirror so did Will. "Is that really you? I mean- Will?", she asked. "Yup, this is the real thing your talking to.(giggles) Do you already know the truth?", he said. She shook her then explained to her why did all of this happen. "Oh really... So it's that Ronald who's behind this. Huh! Let's see who's the real boss.", Flora said. "Hey, hold your horses ma'am. We have to stay in common if we want that guy in place, we should round him up in some where he can't get out.", Jack replied. Both Flora and Will nodded and agreed to Jack's thought.

What they planned was to beat the hell out of Ronald but they have to do a secret look since he may gain suspicions on them. They agreed to act normal as much as possible.. Will said farewell and left Jack alone with Flora. "So you really do miss him huh?", Jack asked. "Sort of, yeah just sort of.", she replied. "What do you mean "sort of"? You've been wishing he'd be back and now it's true."."Yeah, now it's so true which makes it annoying. I thought seeing him again was like "Yippee!" but it's not. I'm just glad to see him. That's all.". "Really? Like no other reaction or things to say...?"."Just that. I feel that just like how I treat you and him. You're both the same to me.".

Jack couldn't believe it himself. Flora just said that she treats him and Will the same. It's not that Jack kind of happy but the fact that he worries about will. "I'm really excited for our payback against Ronald.", said Flora. "Yeah, it would be totally fun.", Jack replied.


End file.
